Paw patrol: Den of theives part 2
Marshall: lets hurry up with this chase lets take the purses and leave! Before we are caught! Chase:dont wory so much marshall we arnt going to get caught! Now lets go were finished! Rocky: yea marshall now lets go Eveest and skye just stod there in the ally dazed,confused, and afraid. Skye: e_everest we s_should go now! We need to tell the sheriff Everest: i_i sorta feel bad though skye I mean if they get caught....... Skye: THEY STOLE OUR PURSES!!! THEU DESERVE WHAT THEY GET! Rose: yea! Everest: I guess your right skye... Skye: I know I am! Im always right! Everest:hahahahahaha Meanwhile Marshall: so chase what are we doin tomorrow? chase: eh I dont care *falls asleep Rocky whispers: psst! Marshall! Lets rob the rich girls parents tomorrow night! Marshall: ummm ok dude lets do it! *in head: man im so going to get hung with these guys* The next morning skye: hey everest! Everest: hey skye! Hi rose! Rose: hi everest Skye: hey everest! Arnt your parents rhrowing a huge party tonight? Everest: yea they are and the whole towns invited! Skye: thats bad in a way... Everest: how so skye? Skye: remember those guys in maskes? Everest: oh yea, I understand I'll have my dad put more guards on duty Rose: good idea Meanwhile Marshall: so were just going to that party tonight to look around? Chase: yea if you guys want we can stay until its fine then leave Marshall: lets do that, after all what can a little relaxing hurt? Later at the party Marshall: hi! Everest: um hi? Everest: can I help you? Marshall: umm wel you were just sitting here all aloneand I just thought you might want to dance.....? ￼Everest: yea that would be fun lets dance! Little did she now she was dancing with a pic pocket master Marshall: wow your a good dancer! Everest: why thanks sir you arnt so bad yourself! But iust as he was anout to pic pocket her he dell in love Chase: MARSHALL WERE ARE YOU EE NEED TO GO NOW!!! Marshall: im sorry but i must go now * runs out the dor with chase and rocky* Everest:*sighs* that was..... Skye: amazing? Everest: yea I think im in love skye... Skye: lets follow them before they are truly gone then They follow them to there hid out* Everest: *gasps* *two hoods are sudenly placed on their heads* Marshall: oh no.... Rocky: what do you mean oh no? Marshall: please spare them Rocky: no! They will have us hanged!!! Skye: yea we will!! Then we will throw stuff at your bodies and bury you with no respect or remembrance! Everest: *on the verge of tears* skye your just makeing thinhs worse!!! Later that night Marshall: psst! Miss! Everest: me? Marshall: yea I want to help you and your friend! Everest: oh my god thanks Marshall cuts the girls free Everest: I will have my father spare you *kisses cheek* Marshal: *blushes* b_bye Everest: giggles* bye handsome Marshall:*stutters* Everest: we have to go now, bye! Marshall:b-bye To be continued... A/N Hey guys srry for the long wait hehe the next update will be coming hopefully sooner lol